


Life as it Should Be

by TayTay4936



Series: The Brewer-Rose Collection [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/pseuds/TayTay4936
Summary: He looked better with him than he ever did with her.





	Life as it Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I meant to start another fic in this series, which will be coming soon, but then this idea hit me out of the blue and I had to get it down. It's not my best work, but at least it satisfies my need to get this out of my head. The next fic in this series is coming. Please be gentle. Enjoy.

She and her boyfriend were vacationing for the week. It was the first real vacation they had taken in a long time. Work was crazy and money was tight, but they were finally able to get away for a bit.

They were walking hand-in-hand down a path through a park, appreciating the colors of the changing leaves.

Suddenly, a toy flew through the air and landed at their feet. She watched as a little girl ran up and grabbed it, shyly looking up at the two adults.

“Sorry,” she said sweetly. “I didn’t know it would go that far.”

She was a beautiful little girl. She looked to be about 6 years old, light brown skin, likely mixed, warm brown eyes, and a kind smile. Her hair was pulled back into a few strategically placed braids and she was wearing jeans and a shirt with the name of some brand the woman didn’t recognize.

“That’s okay,” she heard her boyfriend behind her. “You just be careful, okay?”

The little girl nodded with a smile and ran back to where she had come, toy in hand.

The woman’s eyes naturally followed and she saw the girl run up to two men sitting under the shade of a tree.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Patrick was sitting sideways so she could see his profile. He was wearing his standard blue jeans with a dark blue t-shirt, huge grin plastered on his face as he watched the man beside him, decked out in black and white, animatedly describe something. Even from this angle, she could tell Patrick was absolutely smitten, enthralled with whatever the other man was saying.

David. She remembered his name. She would always remember his name.

She watched silently as the little girl ran up and was swiftly pulled into Patrick’s arms.

“What is this?” she heard him growl playfully. “A little Malia? I love little Malias!” He then proceeded to tickle the girl silly, both laughing uncontrollably.

“Papa, stop! Stop! Daddy, make him stop!” she cried out, huge grin on her face as she fell back in laughter.

She watched David laugh and join in before he happened to glance up.

Their eyes caught. It was half a minute at most. His smile shrank to a small, kind one that she felt drawn to return.

This was Patrick’s life now. A life that looked to be filled with joy and love, thanks to the man beside him. He had a family. And a beautiful one at that.

Their moment ended when Patrick, who had yet to notice her, pulled David into a kiss, laughter still bubbling underneath, with their daughter now sitting in his lap.

He looked better with him, happier, warmer, freer, than he ever did with her.

“Rachel. You okay, babe?”

She looked over at her boyfriend, his warm eyes looking at her with love mixed with confusion and slight concern.

She nodded and they continued walking. She knew at that moment that life was as it should be.


End file.
